To Own An Angel's Heart
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: He was beautiful, he was her angel, and he was finally there before her. She couldn't believe it, but this time, he wouldn't let her get away from him. SxFlemon
1. Forever Damned

  
  
  
  
**A/N: **Hey, everybody! ^^ I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!!! lol, I just got a random whim 2 write this, so I hope that u like it! =^^= I'm REALLY looking 4ward 2 the end of this, cuz I think that it's gonna b sweet/romantic, lol, but that's just me, tee-hee. ;p Please R&R, and of course....ENJOY! ^,~  
  
  
  
Faye Valentine was in love. Her frail heart was bruised and tattered, but her amorous feelings for her beloved comrade had still not yet diminished from her stubborn soul.  
  
Weeping piteously upon her unmade bed, the young woman held herself tightly within her own embrace and bowed her head, her soft, silky violet locks curtaining her scintillating irises from the world as she bit her lower lip and prayed to God that he would return to her.  
  
_"Why did you go? Why did you **leave** me?!,"_ Faye wondered, squeezing her eyes shut as she pressed her lips tightly together in a thin, grim line in order to prevent an outburst of embittered emotion. _"What did you even mean when you said that you were going to see if you were really alive? WELL, Spike?! Are you REALLY alive?!!"  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
_"I want to do something for her."  
  
_Celeste, Spike's new neighboring angel, rolled her eyes, returning grimly, "Wouldn't we _all_ like to do something for our loved ones, Spike? There's nothing that _any_ of us can do for them.....we can't even protect them from their worst fears, for goodness sake, so what good _are _we?! We're their guardians, yet we can't even _interfere_ with their lives _unless...."_  
  
"Unless _what?,"_ Spike demanded, now fully intrigued.  
  
Giving him a frightful look, Celeste immediately averted her gaze from his own, replying firmly, _"Nothing....._just forget that I said _anything_ at all."_  
  
_Spike frowned deeply. _"Tell me,_ Celeste......I don't want my friends to suffer! _Please! _I'm _begging_ you!"  
  
Bowing her head in defeat, she nodded, mumbling discreetly, "The only way that an angel can touch, protect, or even come in _contact_ with their loved ones is to pluck one of their feathers from their wings, then set it on fire, as terribly odd as that sounds."  
  
_"Then I'll do it,"_ Spike acknowledged, immediately removing one of the soft, downy silvery-white feathers from his left wing before Celeste could even protest. "I _have_ to see my friends again......_it's **important** to me."  
  
"But you'll be forever damned!!!,"_ Celeste wailed, tiny, diamond-like tears threatening to escape past her dainty kohl lashes as her shimmering, violet irises bestowed him with an innocently pleading look. _"Are your friends REALLY worth losing your place in Heaven?!!"  
  
_Spike paused, then reached his hand down into his pocket in order to retrieve one of his most beloved possessions. He had made his decision.  
  
Celeste lowered her gaze to her bare feet as she overheard him flick his lighter open and spark up a flame, the tiny, voracious fire devouring the feather in an instant of ravenous destruction.  
  
Suddenly feeling as if he were descending into nothingness, Spike closed his eyes and welcomed the swirling winds that tousled his lush, moss-green locks, Celeste's frantic calls breaking through the heavenly clouds after his sinking form as he breathed with joyous elation, _"Look out, everybody....**I'm coming home**."  
  
  
  
****_A/N: Welp, that's ch 1....short, but it WILL get better, I PROMISE, & all u hafta do in order 4 me 2 continue iz 2 click that little button thingy down there, & then I'll post it up ASAP! ^,~ Az I said b4, I'm looking 4ward 2 writing this 1 mainly b/c of the ending b/c I think it's going 2 b sweet/romantic, but if u don't review, I won't write! Tee-hee. ^^ Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr =^-^=_  
_


	2. A Tearful Reunion

  
  
  
**A/N:** Hey, hey, hey! ^^ WOWZAZ!!! lol, I think that this iz even MORE reviews that I got on my 1st chappie than Wild Hearts, so thanx a bunch! Wow! =^-^= I swear, u guyz are GR8!!! U make my day! =P Thanx 2 Rachel2, "Me", Jaded-Shrew, Wertzy, birdychick, Bloody Love, Linus, spike'spunkygirl, Moonwhisper, & Cowgirl13! Without YOU guyz, this 2nd chapter wouldn't be possible, so w00t & here's sum free feeling of well-being 4 ALL!!! YAY!!!! ::coughs:: Heh. -_-' N-e-whoz, please R&R, and of course...ENJOY! ^,~  
  
  
  
_THUD!  
  
"OW!_ What kind of a graceful landing is _that_ for a friggin' angel?!," Spike demanded hotly through clenched teeth, tenderly rubbing his sore bottom as he staggered up from the floor of the common room onboard the Bebop and gracelessly tripped over into the next room, only to find a severely agitated Jet Black ambulating back and forth in front of him.  
  
_"Dammit,"_ the hulky man cursed softly under his breath, his eyebrows knitting closely together as he stopped pacing and leaned back against the wall, still obviously deep in thought. "There's no more food or money.....how the _hell _am I gonna break it to Faye that she has to stop mourning over that foolish ass and start raking in the dough, again?!"  
  
"Jet....I'm _here! _I'll get the money!," Spike offered, taking a slight step forward, only to instantly realize that something was amiss. _"Hey! _Do you _hear_ me?!"  
  
Jet didn't answer.  
  
Frustrated, Spike waved his arms frantically about in front of his old comrade's stoic facade, only to have him, to his utter surprise, walk directly right through him and into the common room.  
  
"What the _hell?!,"_ Spike exclaimed, whipping around in order to observe Jet continue on with his daily routine, clearly quite unaware of the fact that his deceased comrade was currently within roughly about the same vicinity as he was, himself. "I can't _believe_ this! I thought that I was damned, so therefore I could touch, communicate, and protect my loved ones!"  
  
_"Correction,"_ a sweet feminine voice rang within his head, _"you can only come in contact with your loved ones that need you the **most**."  
  
_"B-but Celeste....I thought that-"  
  
_"It matters not what you thought, Spike, fore I am **telling** you how things are meant to be,"_ she cut in abruptly, the firmness within her lilting voice silencing him in an instant. _"The loved one that I speak of is your comrade, Faye Valentine....she needs you more than anyone in this galaxy at this very moment. She's nearing the point of no return."  
  
_Spike's jaw dropped. _"WHAT?!_ There's no way in _Hell_ that she could _possibly_ be considered one of my loved ones! I mean, sure, I feel _sorry_ for her, and all, but that doesn't mean that I'm all gaga over her!"  
  
Celeste snorted, clearly aggravated by his sudden outburst as she chaffed indignantly, _"Oh, just **do **it, Spike! You don't want to join Julia in **Hell**, now, do you?!"_  
  
Spike grimaced, bowing his head in dejection as he returned sorrowfully, _"Please don't remind me about that......_I mean, it was hard enough for me to stomach the _real_ reason for why she claimed to love me, so please.......**_never_** mention that name to me again."  
  
"Very well, but only if you visit Faye right this minute!," Celeste agreed, suddenly in high spirits now that she had realized that she had won. _"Remember, her_ _very survival could depend on **you**, so don't blow it!"_  
  
_"Yeah, yeah.........._spare me of the spiritual life and death crap, ok? _Sheesh,"_ Spike muttered, disdainfully stuffing his hands into his pockets as he suddenly found himself desperately craving one of his sweet paper lifesavers. "What should I say to her, anyway? Hey, there, shrew! _Ya miss me?"  
  
_Celeste snorted. _"**No**,_ _stupid.....you don't want to **insult **her! My **Lord**, you're only one day damned and already you're acting like a bubbling buffoon! Jeez! Just come off gently about your reuniting with soft, gentle, reassuring words, just like any other true angel would do."_  
  
"But I-"  
  
_"Your heart will guide you,"_ she continued, her voice slowly drifting away into nothingness, _"let it be the compass that will lead you towards what is pure and good. Then, and only then, will you learn what you must do."  
  
_Spike drooped. _"Yippee...._I can _hardly _wait."  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
_Click.  
  
_Faye trembled, her breath hitching in her throat the moment that she de-activated the safety on her Glock, her lips pinching tightly together into a thin, grim line as she prepared herself for the better life that would surely come if she pulled the trigger.  
  
_"I'm coming, Spike,"_ she breathed, warm, gentle tears pooling amidst her kohl lashes like liquid diamonds as she took a deep breath and gradually began to squeeze back on the trigger. "**_I'm coming_**."   
  
"Faye, **_NO_**!"  
  
She screamed, firing blindly into the air as a young man garbed in mostly navy blue wrestled her to the ground and pinned her wrists down by her sides, her breathing instantly becoming ragged once she fixed her terrified gaze upon the two-toned garnet eyes that were staring back at her with a deep intensity that set her heart afire.  
  
_"Spike........**no**........."  
  
_"Yes..._it's **me**,"_ he affirmed, cracking a grin for the sake of comic relief as he gently pried her Glock out of her tenacious clutch and set it off to the side with a subtle clatter. _"How ya been?"  
  
"NO! It **can't **be you......you're DEAD!!!,"_ Faye wailed, immediately struggling to become free of his tight hold on her body with the fear that she would actually begin to believe that it was, indeed, Spike before her; not some mere figment of her imagination that was causing him to taunt her even through death.  
  
Instantly noticing the bewildered look scrawled out across her face, Spike sighed, then, with severe reluctance, pulled her into his arms and held her close, insisting gently, "It really _is_ me, Faye, but only _you,_ and you alone can hear, touch, or see me. It's really important that you don't breathe a word to _anybody_ about this, _ok?"  
  
"Ok,"_ she returned weakly, burying her face against his chest and sobbing bitterly into his suit jacket like a frightened child. "Oh, Spike.....I just can't _believe_ that it's really you! I'm so afraid that any minute now I'll wake up and you'll be gone again, so please....._please_ don't leave me like you did before.....**_please_**!!!"  
  
"I'm not going _anywhere,"_ he assured her, trying his best to conceal the utter shock that he was currently dealing with over seeing his comrade so bent out of shape about his death. _"I will stay with you for as long as you need me."  
  
_Faye suddenly stopped crying, her jade irises scintallating with hope as she gazed up into his brilliant two-toned eyes and bit her lip, questioning with severe apprehension, _"You promise?"  
  
_Spike nodded, despite the fact that he was slightly unsure of himself. "I _promise."  
  
"Thank you,"_ Faye breathed, tearfully lifting a beautifully manicured hand up and touching the smooth flesh of his cheek as if she had never seen or felt anything so beautiful before, his heart pounding wildly within his chest as she suddenly tangled her fingers within his unruly mop of moss-green hair and sighed against his shoulder with contentment, acknowledging fervently, _"It really IS you.......**thank God**."  
  
_Absolutely refusing to move due to the fact that she felt like a fragile bundle of porcelain within his strong arms, Spike quirked up an eyebrow, realizing in amazement, _"My heart......it's beating again. Is this the sign that Celeste was telling me about? Am I actually traveling the path that I am supposed to be taking........the path where I live side-by-side with **Faye**?"  
  
  
****_A/N: Heh...ok, that wuz short, but NOT az short az the 1st chappie, heehee. ^^ They WILL get longer, though, az the stuff between the characters get more intense, lol. I actually think that this will be the soonest that SxF EVER get 2gether in ANY of my fics, lol. Yay! No long waits! =P But, if u seriously ARE tired of waiting, u could read "The Art Of Seduction" 4 me since no1 seemz 2 read that 1 ::sobs bitterly:: or "Wild Hearts" since lotsa ppl seem 2 like that 1 for sum reazon. ::shrugs:: Welp, I'll let YOU be the judge on THAT one, lol. O, no no no nooooo, don't go! Please R&R by clicking on that button thingy down there....trust me, it goez 2 the needy authors fund....a VEEEEEEEEEERY good cause! ^^ Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr =^-^=_  
_


	3. Trouble's Abrewin'

  
  
**A/N:** Hey, guyz! ^^ WOW!!! Holy crapola...this is SOO amazing, & I cannot thank u guyz ENUFF!!! =^_^= I never would've DREAMED 2 have gotten 21 reviews for only 2 chapters, so wow! THANX!!!!! =^-^= I mean, this is doing even better than my fic "Wild Hearts" did in the beginning of its development, so again....WOW! =P O, & a SPECIAL THANKS 2 spike'spunkygirl who actually read my fic "Twilight's Symphony" & actually APPRECIATED the romantic junk that I wuz aiming 4, lol. I made yet another reviewer cry! ::sighs:: Sorry about that, heh. -_-' I didn't want 2 make u upset @ ur computer, lol. Welp....please R&R, and of course...ENJOY! ^,~  
  
  
  
  
_"Hey, are you gonna eat that?"_  
  
Faye snorted, slamming her fork down upon her plate full of bell peppers and beef without, of course, the beef, before replying acidulously, "I thought that angels didn't _have_ an appetite! What _are_ you, a friggin' _vacuum?!"_  
_   
_"Well I _am_ forever damned," Spike reminded her, stealing a wistful glance down at her poor excuse for a meal in longing as he scooted closer to her upon the musty yellow couch with the hopes of obtaining a small morsel of some sort. "I'm alive and well and all that good crap but, as I've told you before, no one can ever see me but you, so I can still be all mystical and mysterious like the angel that I was."  
  
Faye frowned deeply. "Fine, then..._eat_ my food, for all I care! You rob me of everything _else_ in my life, so I suppose that I can _starve,_ too!"  
  
"Well _thanks!,"_ Spike exclaimed, clearly far to oblivious to the whole meaning of what she had so boldly just expressed as he swiped the plate from her outstretched hands and began to shovel it all into his mouth in several large, voracious gulps.  
  
After stifling a small burp of contentment, he handed the empty plate back to Faye, then stretched out beside her and closed his eyes before announcing delightedly, "Man, this is the _life....._don't know _why_ I ever left."  
  
Faye stiffened. "Yes....why _did_ you leave?"  
  
Instantly realizing the terrible mistake that he had just made, Spike opened one eye and glanced over at her dejected form with curiosity, prying with slight apprehension, _"Are you mad at me, Faye?"  
  
_"I suppose," she agreed half-heartedly, shrugging, "but what else _could_ you do? I mean, if my last subtle little plea for you to stay here with me didn't have any affect at _all_ over you, why on earth is it working _now_ when it's far too late?"  
  
Spike sighed, shaking his head dolorously as he acknowledged in a voice barely above a whisper, "I honestly don't know, Faye, but what I _do_ know is that I am _very_ sorry, and that the memory of you in pain over my foolish death constantly haunts my soul every single goddamn day. Please forgive me, Faye......_please."  
  
_Gazing deep into his beautiful two-toned irises in longing, she suddenly detected a great sense of veracity within those incredible garnet-colored orbs, thus causing her to nod before she could even think straight, agreeing breathlessly in return, _"I forgive you, Spike..........with **all** my aching heart."  
  
_Suddenly feeling a deep-set pang of guilt within him, Spike then realized that no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he truly _did_ hurt her, and her heart would be forever broken due to his severe negligency towards her terribly delicate feelings.  
  
Faye had completely bared herself to him that fateful evening whenever she had hinted that she cared for him within their brief conversation, yet he, as completely oblivious as he truly was, didn't even take notice of her desperate heartfelt pleas.  
  
_"I really AM a bastard,"_ Spike realized, a large lump beginning to form its way within his throat as his eyes lingered upon Faye's sorrowful facade in utter despair. _"She has **every** right to be mad at me.....my **God**, why didn't I see all of this before?! I ruined another individual because I was so damn selfish and was thinking only of myself!"  
  
"Spike?"  
  
_He snapped to attention, instantly coming out of his turbulent train of thought as he then realized that he was being summoned. _"Y-yes?"  
  
_"Does it still hurt?," Faye questioned softly, her deep, luminescent gaze suddenly becoming glassy and filled with a subtle hint of yearning as she looked her comrade over with concern. _"Do you still feel pain?"  
  
_Spike blanched, clearly mystified. "Wh...._what?"  
  
_"Julia," Faye explained meekly, _"do you miss her?"  
  
"**No**,"_ Spike returned flatly. "I most certainly do _not."  
  
_"But you-"  
  
_"End of discussion!!!,"_ he growled, immediately shooting up from the couch in disdain before storming off into the next room like a vicious beast, his heavy footsteps sounding throughout the vicinity until they were cut off by the tremendous bang of his bedroom door slamming shut in a loud, and final click.  
  
_"Oh, Spike....what have I done?,"_ Faye wondered aloud, a single tear of pain and bewildered guilt trickling down her cheek like a lost hope as she dejectedly continued to sit there and wring her hands back and forth in her lap with anxiety. _"Please forgive me, Spike.....I am **so** very sorry. I.....I love you."  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
"What are you _doing?!"  
  
_"Fixing my hair....what's it _look_ like?," Spike returned snippily, thus causing Celeste to let out an unattractive snort as she continued to observe him comb his mop of moss green locks in front of his bedroom mirror like a fretful young woman preparing for prom.  
  
"Are you going to listen to me or _not?,"_ Celeste finally demanded, clearly exasperated beyond all words of disbelief. "I wouldn't come to you in person unless I didn't have something terribly important to tell you, ya know!"  
  
Spike shrugged with indifference, then set his comb down onto his dresser and turned away from the mirror before replying casually, "So spill."  
  
"It's Faye," Celeste began breathlessly, "she's in trouble, and you _must_ save her before it's too late!"  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. _"What are you talking about?!_ Faye is _fine!"  
  
_"Well yes, she's fine right _now,_ but my globe of the future tells me otherwise!," Celeste insisted, her deep blue irises now scintillating with severe consternation as she seized him by the arm and gave him a vigorous shake. "Even after all of this time she _still_ hasn't taken it upon herself to pay off her debts, so her pursuers are going to hire a group of hitmen to finish her off! _Do you get what I'm saying?!"  
  
_"I-I think so," Spike acknowledged, swallowing.  
  
"Well good, because I need for you to take Faye as far away from here as possible to someplace safe," Celeste announced, trying her best not to smirk once she laid her eyes upon his stunned face. "I'm going to make you visible to all eyes again so that you and Faye can have an alias as a dating couple. This will _also_ make Faye less vulnerable to being attacked since these men will realize that she's not alone, so it will be more difficult to finish her off. _Got it?"  
  
"Got it,"_ Spike assured her, nodding. "As her guardian angel, I feel completely obligated to do this. After all....._I owe it to her."  
  
_Celeste grinned. _"Good."  
_************************************************************************************************************************** _  
_ "Faye...._c'mon, we're leaving!"  
  
_"W-_what?!,"_ she demanded, crying out in utter surprise as Spike seized her by the wrist and yanked her up and off of the barstool that she was sitting upon in an instant of sheer haste. "Where are we _going?!"  
  
_"It's a long story, but you're going to have to trust me, ok?," he pleaded, holding onto her by her shoulders so that she was forced to gaze into his incredible two-toned irises in absolute shock. _"Do you think you can do that, Faye?"  
  
_"Y-yes," she managed to stammer, studying his face with an overall intrigued curiosity as he stroked her hair in reassurance. "Will you _please_ tell me what's going on and why you had to come all the way to this bar to come and get me _now?"  
_   
"Sorry," Spike apologized, "but there's no time right now.....I'll tell you everything you'll need to know whenever we get there."  
  
"Get _where?_ I don't underst-"  
  
_"Come on!,"_ he interrupted, yanking her roughly towards the bar exit in an instant of sheer anxiety over saving her life, a few onlookers glancing over at them in annoyance due to the slight disturbance that they had created.  
  
Neither of them had noticed, however, a figure garbed completely in black that lingered in the shadows of the bar like a ghostly phantom, a sinister smirk gradually curling upon his pale, thin lips as he withdrew an item from his pocket and flicked it on in a rather furtive manner.  
  
_"I've got them,"_ the figure announced into his walkie-talkie as he watched the tracer on the Swordfish II blink on the small screen within his palm. _"There's absolutely **nowhere** that she can hide, **now**."  
  
  
****_A/N: DUN-DUN-DUN!!!! lol, so wut's gonna happen NOW??? Welp, I'm tell ya what...if u keep on a-reviewin', I'll keep on a-writin'! ^^ Good enuff deal? lol, I hope so. ^^ YAY!!! 2 DAYS TIL MY B-DAY!!!!!!!!!!! AKA Christmas, lol. MERRY CHRISTMAS, YOU GUYZ, & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =^-^= Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr =^-^=_  
  
  
_


	4. Love Or Lust?

  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Hey, guyz! ^^ Thanx a BUUUUNCH 4 all of ur awesome reviews! :) I can't get ENUFF of them, so keep 'em comin'! =P Puh-leeeease? lol I actually like this chappie a lot....especially the hotel scene w/ the weird dude, hahaha. Merry Christmas, ho ho ho! =^-^= I had a nice b-day, & I thank u all TREMENDOUSLY 2 those who wished me a happy 1, cuz it wuz! I got ALL of the CB muzic, so yay! lol....including all of the eps. =P N-e-whoz....  
  
**Note 2 birdychick:** lol! Thanx 4 the "cheese cake"! =P lol, I wuz j/w....u alwayz review, yet I can't find u n-e-where under the search list, lol. Do u have a pen name? If so, wut iz it? lol, I like 2 read my reviewers' stuff....but ONLY if it's CB SxF! ^^ Tee-hee. So thankiez 4 being such an avid reviewer, &, 2 every1 else AND her, lol, please R&R, and of course...ENJOY! ^,~  
  
  
  
  
_"So that's it then, huh?"  
  
_Spike nodded. "Yep...that about does it. Those smarmy bastards won't rest until you're dead, but little do they know, you've got _me_ on your side. Trust me, when I'm through with those scum bags they won't know _what_ hit 'em."  
  
Faye smirked, admiring her reflection in the windshield of the Swordfish II as she gibed good-naturedly, "Well _we're_ a little cocky this evening, now, aren't we?"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"C'mon, just cut to the chase, already," she interrupted, stopping him abruptly in mid-sentence. "I mean, where will you be taking me that's so _'safe'?"  
  
_Spike cleared his throat in apprehension as he felt her shift about in order to get more comfortable within his lap, the sweat upon his palms causing him to briefly lose control of his piloting as he returned evasively, "Oh, I dunno....just some random little hotel that I picked out...._nothing special."  
  
"WHAT?! No guarded palace?!! What AM I, chopped liver?!!!,"_ Faye wailed, about to go hysterical. _"How the HELL am I supposed to concentrate on protecting myself whenever I'm going to be living in some goddamn crappy hotel?!"  
  
_Spike grunted. "Well I'm **_sorry_**, 'Your Highness', but I'm afraid that you're gonna hafta deal with being a commoner for the week, _ok?"_  
  
_"Week?!,"_ Faye reiterated, absolutely stunned. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_.....nobody said _anything_ about this whole ordeal lasting an entire _week!!!"  
  
_"It's just a precaution," Spike insisted, trying his best to calm the irascible vixen down. "The sooner I take these guys out, the sooner we can go home."  
  
Faye suddenly looked intrigued. _"Promise?"  
  
_Spike nodded, smirking within his own self-assurance as he maneuvered the Swordfish II around a large sky scaper, only to barely miss a stop light as he returned veraciously, _"I promise."  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
"That'll be 50 woolongs, sir."  
  
Spike sighed, then reluctantly handed over his hard-earned currency to the overly-boisterous man behind the hotel register desk before asking hopefully, "Do we have a room that'll protect our privacy?"  
  
"Why, yes...it's _very_ private," the man assured him, winking as he stifled a very unattractive snort full of laughter. "Don't trouble yourself, sir...it's _perfectly_ alright to be all 'grabby grabby, me gotta have-y' in this particular facility, fore that's what we hotels are here for! In _fact,_ I suppose that that's why every room in this building only has one bed, heheh."  
  
Spike blanched. _"WHAT?!"  
  
_"Oh, come now, there's no need for modesty, sir!," the man insisted, letting out a tremendous guffaw as he gave him a hearty punch in the arm as if they had known each other for years and were great chums. "I can tell that you and your lady friend will be sticking to each other like rice on the bottom of a pot, so there is no need to worry at _all!_ This place _hardly_ gets any attention, but when it does, it has been claimed to be the _perfect_ hide-away for lovers!"  
  
Faye blushed a deep crimson, spluttering in absolute disbelief, "L-_lovers?!_ Oh, no, sir, you see-"  
  
"Ah, say no more," the man interrupted, nodding in what he thought was an immediate understanding. "You see, my dear, I, too, am rather embarrassed to openly admit my lusty affections in front of strangers, so I will bid you good day...erm...or should I say, _good night?"_  
  
Spike drooped. "Yeah, uh, _whatever...._can we just have the key to our damn room, already?!"  
  
"Ah, but of _course!,"_ the man acknowledged, cheerfully fetching the key off of a small knob attatched to a large, wooden rack before gently placing it onto the surface of the cheap counter between him and his customers.   
  
_"Thanks,"_ Spike muttered, swiping them from view and placing it into his pocket before turning to Faye with slight embarrassment. "Uh...c'mon.....let's go."  
  
"Oh...._wait a minute! You'll need these, too!,"_ the man suddenly urged, immediately fishing a couple of items out of his pants' pocket before tossing them over to his befuddled customer in an eager haste. _"You like, yes?"  
  
_Spike opened his hand, then gasped. _"What the...?!"  
  
"They're condoms! Good night's sleep, yes?,"_ the man pried, barely able to suppress a hearty chuckle from escaping his lips as he watched the couple turn a brilliant shade of crimson that he had never laid his eyes upon before.  
  
After another unnerving moment of silence, Spike let out an agitated growl and tossed the 'hygienic supplies' down to the tile floor in disgust, seizing Faye by the wrist and pulling her onward as he urged frantically, "C'mon....._let's get the **hell** away from him!"  
  
"Oooh, you are a **Superman**, no?!,"_ the man called after him in amused delight, clearly mistaking his customer's eager haste to escape his presence with the lust that he was so used to seeing within his hotel.  
  
Grinning a broad, self-satisfied grin, the man folded his hands behind his back, announcing aloud, "Gerard, by _God, _you've done it _again! _You gave your customers the gift of _good_ sleep!"  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
**(Clay Aiken's "Touch" plays)** "Hey, um...I'm sorry for what happened earlier."  
  
_"Not your fault,"_ Spike replied, the deep, rich tremors of his voice reflecting severe apathy as he casually flipped through a gun magazine that he had swiped from a rack in the lobby. "The guy was a _nut,_ Faye.....nobody could stop _that_ weirdo from blabbering nonsense even if their life depended on it."  
  
Faye sighed, bowing her head as she acknowledged softly, _"I suppose, but..."  
  
_"But _what?,"_ Spike urged, his curiosity finally getting the best of him as he peered at her dejected form over his edge of his magazine with interest.  
  
"Oh, _nevermind.....I'm sorry for even bringing it up,"_ Faye apologized, getting up off of the bed so quickly that it was as if she had been burned by the soft, flannel sheets.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "You're sorry for bringing up _what?_ If you were trying to confuse me, Faye, you sure as hell succeeded!"  
  
_"Fine!,"_ she shrieked without warning, tiny prismatic tears forming along her dainty kohl lashes as she stalked over to him and tore his magazine out of his hand in sheer disdain, whapping him clear across the face as she added haughtily, _"THAT was for all of the pain that you single-handedly put me through! And for WHAT, might I ask?! You never truly gave a damn about anyone but your and your precious **Julia**!!!"  
  
_Spike stiffened; she had hit a sore spot. _"Don't mention that name."  
  
"And what if I WANT to, huh?! JULIA!!!,"_ Faye screamed at the top of her lungs, her sobs shaking her body like a rag doll as she continued to crazily rant and rave like a bratty little child. _"Julia, JULIA, **JULIA**!!!!"  
  
SMACK!  
_   
The bitter taste of blood filled the cavern of Faye's mouth due to the brusqueness of her comrade's unexpected assault across her jaw, her warm, salty tears streaming freely down her porcelain doll cheeks as she suddenly gew terribly quiet and sank down to her knees in shame.  
  
Spike choked in surprise, instantly regretting his actions as he felt himself drop to his knees, as well, begging mournfully, "Oh, _God,_ Faye, I am _so_ sorry!_ Please forgive me! **Please**!"  
  
_She didn't look at him.  
  
"Faye, _please..."  
  
"**No**,"_ she cut in firmly, her jade irises scintillating with an emotion that he could not quite distinguish. "How can I _possibly_ forgive you whenever you can't even forgive _me_ in return? Y-you _hate_ me! _It's as plain on the nose of your face, or however the hell that stupid saying goes!!!"  
  
_Spike grunted. "Faye, I do _not_ hate you, I-"  
  
_"Yes you do!"  
  
"No I **don't**, dammit! Let me FINISH!!!,"_ he growled, thus causing her to fall silent in an instant of mild astonishment. "I think that you're a _very_ remarkable young woman, Faye. After all, if you _weren't,_ why the hell would I forever damn myself for you?"  
  
Faye gasped. "You-you _did_ that? _For **me**?"  
  
_"Oh, uh...um....for Jet, too," Spike quickly added, but to no avail. Faye saw right through his pathetic little excuse.  
  
"That can't be right, because he can't see you," she insisted, a warm smile gradually forming along her full, crimson lips as she bravely reached out an implacablely-manicured hand and ran her fingers along each smooth curve and handsome feature of his face._ "You're **so** beautiful, and I.....I love you."  
  
_Something within Spike's soul began to thaw out the moment that he felt Faye's soft lips lightly ghost their way along the crook of his neck, the tone of her pleading voice slightly arising a pit of consternation to well up within his heart as she asked hopefully, _"Do you love me, too?"  
  
_Spike bit down roughly on his lower lip as he felt her long, slender fingers gently burrow their way beneath his yellow-collared shirt before caressing his well-built abs, a soft moan eliciting its way forth from his lips by sheer unawareness as his comrade suddenly pullled him to her by the waist for a long, slow, drugging kiss that awakened a desire within him that frightened him beyond all words of fear and trepidity.  
  
_"Faye,"_ he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he felt her begin to rock her hips against his own, thus only enhancing the desire that his nether regions so clearly revealed. _"Please....my **God**...."  
  
"Do you love me?,"_ she repeated, giving his nose a gentle nuzzle before pressing her lips lightly against his own with the hopes of receiving some sort of response.  
  
That did it. Spike completely snapped.  
  
At that very moment he had never felt so attracted to the woman before him in his entire life. She was smart, she was beautiful, and above all, she was giving herself up for _him,_ the cocky, conceited, self-centered bastard.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, he acknowledged against her soft, crimson lips, _"Faye....I-I think that I **do** love you. It may be the whiskey that I had for breakfast this morning talking, but I **highly **doubt that."  
  
"Spike,"_ she moaned into his ear, only to let out a startled shriek as he forcefully pinned her hips down beneath his own and began to ravage the sensitive flesh of her throat with his fiery lips, a heat beginning to pulsate between them as he lightly nipped at her flesh and soothed the aggravated spot with the tantalizing heat of his tongue, all the while feeling a pleasure burning within him that he never thought possible.  
  
_"Spike...what the HELL do you think you're doing?!"  
  
_He gasped. That voice......_Celeste!  
  
"What do you want?!,"_ his thoughts viciously counter-attacked, _"can't you see that I'm a little BUSY right now?!"  
  
"Hmph...if you two end up having sex you're going to be in a shit load of trouble, Spike!," _Celeste shrieked in a severely agitated tone that seemed to be the only one that she ever used when she lectured him. _"A mortal such as Faye is not aloud to sleep with an angel....it is the cardinal rule! If you disobey it, you will be forever damned!"  
  
"**Hell-o**! Newsflash, Celeste! I already AM!!!," _Spike's thoughts reminded her irately as he possessively held Faye within his arms and continued to bestow her trembling body with several breath-taking, mind-blowing kisses. _"Seems to me like I've got nothing to lose."  
  
"On the contrary,"_ Celeste contradicted solemnly, _"it seems that God took it upon Himself to take you off of the list of the 'forever damned' since He apparently saw a lot of good in you, which I no longer see. If you won't listen to **me**, Spike, at LEAST listen to the Heavenly Father who has so graciously restored you from your condemnation!"  
  
_He froze in mid-kiss. "I....._what?!"  
  
_Faye looked up at her alleged lover in surprise, asking fearfully, "Spike...._what's wrong?"  
  
_"I-I can't.....**_we_** can't," he replied, immediately removing his arms from her body as if she were some source of poison. "Just consider this a little episode of expelled sexual tension, alright?"  
  
_"What?!,"_ Faye demanded, by now beet-red in the face, _"you had me on my **knees**, for cryin' out loud, and I heard you uttering my name a couple of times, so there is NO way in HELL that I'm going to accept that bull shit excuse!!!"  
  
_Spike shrugged, replying simply, _"I'm sorry, Faye.......I'm sorry that it **ever** happened."  
  
_With that, he got up from the hardwood floor and headed on over towards the bathroom in order to take a shower as if nothing had just happened, leaving an embittered Faye Valentine weeping into her hands as she breathed fervently against her makeshift mask, _"**I'm **not sorry that it happened, Spike.....I don't regret a **single** minute....especially since I **finally** got you to love me, even if it **was** just a mere five minutes of paradise."  
  
  
****_A/N: Aww, poor Faye-Faye! lol, I don't know y, but I had fun writing this chappie, lol. Don't worry, a romance will bloom & yaddy-yaddy-yaddy, but in the mean time, please tell me wut u think! ^^ After all, it IS Christmas, & wut better Christmas present than a review?! =^_^= lol, thanx! Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr =^-^=_  
_


	5. The Capture

_  
  
****_A/N: Hey, guys! Yep, it's me, out with yet ANOTHER chappie, lol, so yay! ^^ I LOVE ur support! U guyz RAWK! ^,~ Sadly, this chapter is VERY short, but bear w/ me, cuz the next 1 will make up 4 it, k? K. ^^ Please R&R, and of course...ENJOY! ^,~  
  
_  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that he used me like that,"_ Faye thought bitterly, a single tear of self-pity streaming forlornly down her porcelain doll cheek as she gazed down upon Spike's sleeping figure on the floor in disdain. _"I hate you for it....for making me feel more alive than I've ever been, only to immediately take it away from my outstretched hands. I loved and I lost....and now.....I have to move on."  
  
_With that thought nestled snugly within the corner of her mind, Faye gingerly approached the hotel bedroom window and opened it up so that she could escape without waking her comrade, her body quivering as she stole one last glance over at her beloved angel before whispering dejectedly out into the morning air, _"Good-bye, my love....may we **never** meet again."  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
_"Ugh...I have a hangover the size of an elephant's ass,"_ Spike realized sourly as he continued to lie there on his back upon the floor in his makeshift bed with severe discomfort. _"Maybe it actually **was** the alcohol that I had had that made me kiss Faye like that, cuz Lord only knows why I'd do **that**. Hmm...wonder if she's still mad at me?"  
  
_Rising up to his elbows, Spike laggardly glanced over to his side, only to find Faye's unmade bed without her in it.  
  
He blanched. _"Faye?"  
  
_His heart beginning to constrict with severe consternation, Spike tumbled out of bed and dashed over to the window with an anxious haste, his breath catching in his throat as he poked his head out and shouted in question at the top of his lungs, _"FAYE!!! Where ARE you?!!!"  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
"Hiya, cutie...._goin' somewhere?"  
  
_Faye gasped in astonishment, her brow knitting together in sheer consternation as she heard the crunch of footsteps cautiously approaching her from behind, her breath catching in her throat the moment that an arm suddenly coiled its way about her neck and another brought a sharp, coruscating dagger up to her cheek.  
  
_"You Faye Valentine?,"_ the man pried, his sour, rancid breath burning her nostrils to the point that she gagged as he gave her a forceful shake. _"Huh? Are ya?!"  
  
_Faye frowned deeply, struggling about within her adversary's taut grasp as she demanded haughtily through clenched teeth, _"Who wants to know?"  
  
SLISH!  
  
_Faye cried out in agony the moment that the deadly blade tore through her soft, milky-white flesh, the large gash upon her cheek immediately beginning to expel copious globules of scarlet that dribbled down over the side of her face and to her neck, a deep shiver racking her very body as her assailant ran his tongue along the trail of blood and tasted its pungentness with a sickening sense of sadism.  
  
_"Now,"_ he began gruffly, _"you're gonna be a good little girl and you're gonna come with me to wherever it is I tell ya, alright, sweetheart?"  
  
_Faye frowned, feeling her obstinate side immediately kicking in as she demanded mulishly, _"And what if I refuse?"  
  
_The man smirked, replying smugly, _"Then I'll kill you."  
  
  
  
****_A/N: Welp, wut's gonna happen? lol, review & I'll tell ya! ^,~ Erm...WRITE it, lol. Heehee. N-e-whoz, I hope u liked it, & sum more luvin' should come soon, lol, but ONLY if u review! =P Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr_  
_


	6. The Ultimate Sacrifice

  
  
**A/N:** Hi-hi!!! ^^ Long time no see, neh??? lol, heh...sorry about that. -_-' I've just been working on stupid school projects and my newest fic, "Through His Eyes". I'm still debating whether or not to continue it, so it would give me the greatest pleasure if you would review it for me!!! =^_^= lol, I sound like one of those proper people, huh? lol...heh. -.-' Welp, please R&R, and of course....ENJOY!!! ^,~  
  
  
_"Get up."  
  
_Faye gronaed, her vision gradually coming into focus as a brilliant light shone upon her face like a sudden beacon of hope, her bones creaking as she wearily rolled over onto her side and shut her eyes in groggy defeat.  
  
"I _said, _get _UP!!!,"_ the voice boomed authoratively, thus causing Faye to cringe with severe consternation.  
  
_WHIPOOSH!  
  
_She cried out in agony the moment that the dreaded whip tore across her porcelain flesh like a thin blade of destruction, thick rivulets of vermilion pulsating forth from the wound in fairly heavy torrents as she winced and curled up into a ball like a frightened child and began to weep.  
  
_"Shut up!,"_ the man growled, only to immediately whip her again. "Do you even _know_ why you're here, Miss Valentine?"  
  
She trembled, shaking her head back and forth in fear.  
  
Smirking due to seeing her terrible fright, the man began smugly, "My name is Miles Olander, the leader of the team of hitmen that go by the name of _Blood._ Your hospital bill is _frightfully_ high, so my team and I were sent to kill you. _Congratulations, my dear."  
  
_Faye blanched. _"Y-you're one of the hitmen that were after me?!"  
  
_Miles nodded, conceding complacently, "Of _course...._wasn't it rather obvious, considering what has happened?"  
  
"Well I guess so, but-"  
  
_"What don't you understand about the words SHUT UP?!!,"_ he demanded gruffly, his coal-black eyes burning over with a fiery sheen of deep emnity as he struck the poor vixen squarely across the jaw and watched her topple over with a sinister smirk upon his face.  
  
Mulishly ignoring the throbbing pain from her busted lip, Faye weakly raised herself up to her knees and looked her captor directly in the eye, demanding curtly, "So what are you going to do now......_kill me?"  
  
"Perhaps,"_ Miles agreed coldly, "but what would be the fun in _that?_ You see, my dear, I find it _much_ more enjoyable to torture my victims a few hours prior to their _'unfortunate'_ deaths opposed to just killing them right off the bat."  
  
_"Grand,"_ Faye muttered in acknowledgement, her lip now bleeding profusely as she fearfully watched him unroll a cloth filled with weaponry upon the small card table beside his chair with an air of sheer sadism.  
  
Selecting the utensil of his choice, Miles turned back to face his captive, a cruel, sadistic chuckle eliciting forth from his thin lips as he announced emotionlessly, "I hope that your life was a good one, Miss Valentine, fore it is about to come to an _untimely_ end."  
_   
_Faye gasped, clumsily crawling away from his ever-so-slowly-approaching figure as beads of perspiration began to form upon her brow, her breath catching in her throat as she urged breathlessly, _"Please......h-have **mercy**!!!"  
_   
Miles let out a terrible laugh that chilled her to the bone, his voice gruff and below sub-zero as he acknowledged rawly, _"Only the weak bestow mercy, my dear."  
  
_Raising the blade up into the air in a formidable fashion, Miles moved to bring it down but a loud _'BANG'_ went off, thus resulting in a bullet ricocheting off of the side of the weapon and sending it hurtling from his grasp and landing blade-first into the surface of the small card table.  
  
Faye spun around to oversee the intruder, only to gasp at what she saw. _"Spike!"  
  
"At your service, ma-lady,"_ he gibed, twirling his Jericho upon his finger with an air that suggested that it was all just a big game to him.  
  
His hand hovering over his revolver within its hip holster, Miles demanded fearfully, _"H-how the hell did you get in here?! This place is heavily guarded!"  
  
_Spike smirked, replying casually, "I came in the same way that I _always_ do.....I shot my way in. Uh....I also regret to inform you that your men are dead."  
  
Miles let out of a growl full of rage then, without warning, seized Faye by the waist and yanked her viciously up against him, his lightning quick reflexes coming into play as he retrieved his revolver from his hip holster and placed it firmly against her back as he cautioned, _"Put your gun down or else I'll shoot her!"  
  
_Spike frowned, remaining completely motionless.  
  
_"What's wrong?,"_ Miles demanded, clearly frustrated. _"Are you **really** gonna let me kill her?"  
  
_Spike managed a small smirk. "Of _course_ not."  
  
_BANG!  
  
_Faye screamed as Miles let out a garbled moan, his life passing him by the very moment that the dreaded copper bullet tore through the tender flesh of his neck, closing his eyes as he, with his last ounce of strength, pulled back on the trigger of his revolver and fired.  
  
_BANG!  
  
_Spike gasped, his world crazedly spinning about him at a maddening speed as he watched Miles and the fair Faye Valentine collapse like two dead weights upon the floor, his mouth now completely dry as he took a shuffling step forward and choked in utter dispair. "Faye......_no...."  
  
_Dropping his weapon to the floor in an instant of sheer panic, Spike rushed over to his fallen comrade and flipped her over in his arms, tears that absolutely refused to be shed burning along his lashes as he moaned, _"My God....not again! Please don't take Faye from me, too....she deserves to **live**!!!"  
  
"Shut up......lunkhead,"_ a pained voice wheezed teasefully from below, thus causing him to gasp and look down upon the vixen's laggard being in utter surprise. _"I'll be alright......you'll see. Nothing that a little bandaid can't fix, right?"  
  
_Spike smirked despite the tremendous pain that was eating away at what was left of his delicate heart, his voice cracking slightly as he acknowledged in agreement, _"Yeah....that's right."  
  
_Faye smiled warmly, her eyes shimmering with love and devotion as she gently ran a hand across his smooth cheek and stroked his surprisingly soft mass of hair in adoration, her weary voice hushed and evaporating into nothingness as she breathed fondly, _"See you, space cowboy......we will meet again...........**soon**."  
  
_Spike choked as she closed her eyes and fell limply against his broad chest, his two-toned irises ablaze with a fiery hatred as he growled mournfully at the top of his lungs, _"Damn you, Celeste! You were supposed to help me keep Faye alive.....she was supposed to fucking LIVE!!!"  
  
"Correction....it was **you** whom she depended on....**not** me," _the outraged angel insisted from behind, now standing directly over him as she placed an empathetic hand upon his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze full of reassurance. _"I'm sorry, Spike, but now there's nothing that either of us can do for her........Faye is **gone**."  
  
"**LIAR**!!!,"_ Spike wailed, striking her hand roughly away from him as he cradled Faye's limp form protectively against his broad chest and held her tight. _"Faye's still alive, you'll see! _Just you wait......she's _going_ to wake up!"  
  
Celeste bowed her head, then shook it in denial. _"No, Spike, I'm sorry, but-"  
  
"**Take me, instead**,"_ he suddenly pleaded, his two-toned irises burning over with pure veracity as he looked his neighboring angel directly in the eye and touched her hand. _"Please, Celeste.......**let me do this**."  
  
_"No.....I-I _can't!,"_ she argued shrilly, tiny, prismatic tears forming along her kohl lashes as she began to shake like a leaf in utter consternation. "Don't you _realize_ what will happen to you if you do this?! _Don't you know that you'll-"  
  
"Go to Hell?,"_ Spike supplied, nodding. "Yes, I know that, but there is absolutely _no_ price that I am not willing to pay for the shrew that I have surprisingly become so damn attached to. _I......I think that I'm in love with her." _  
  
Celeste's startling blue eyes widened in astonishment. "You....._what?"  
  
_"Weird, huh?," Spike agreed, smirking. "I don't really give a damn if I'm breaking some stupid cardinal rule or not, because I love this woman with all my heart and I am completely willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for her."  
  
Celeste blanched. "C-_completely?"  
  
"Completely,"_ Spike conceded, nodding. _"Go on...bring her back. Don't worry about me, Celeste......I've already made my decision."  
  
_Celeste blinked back tears of frustration and bewilderment, then nodded, acknowledging softly in defeat, _"As you wish."  
  
  
****_A/N: ::gasps:: What's going to happen to poor Faye-Faye??? lol, R&R in order 2 find out!!! ^,~ **VEEEEERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** lol, ok, now that I have your undiveded attention (hopefully, heh -_-'), we have a petition circulating around that's called the We Want More COWBOY BEBOP Petition! So if you want a 2nd season, or w/e, please let me know (my email address is in my profile) so that I can send it to you and then you can sign it!!! Oh, & PLEASE put in the good word for SxF! Like say that you'd LOVE it if those 2 could hook up in the 2nd season! lol WE NEED YOUR SUPPORT!!! Thankies!!! ^^ Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr  
  
_  
  
_


	7. Love Conquers All

  
  
**A/N:** Hi-hi!!!!!! This is ::sniff sniff:: the LAST chapter, so yay!!!!!! There's a lemon in this one ::blush:: so you've been warned! Welp, as always, please R&R! Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
  
**Questions to ponder:** Why on earth in Sympathy For the Devil did Spike need to be stripped butt-naked in order to have EYE surgery??? Were the doctors gay, or something??? lmao   
Also, how come in Hardluck Woman that old lady knew Faye's name, yet the doctor who did all that cryogenic junk on her apparently made that name up, so are they saying that her name really IS Faye Valentine & that the doctor made some REALLY good, coincidental guess, or what??? lol, sorry....these questions are just pointless things that come to mind as I watch all of the episodes over & OVER, hahaha.  
  
  
_"Miss Valentine....if you can hear me, please go ahead and open your eyes now."  
  
_Stirring about groggily within her sudden state of repose, Faye instantly obeyed the order as she took in her surroundings with awe and astonishment, her voice quivering slightly as she questioned, "Wh-where _am_ I? _Who **are** you?!"  
  
_The young woman smiled with an incredible warmth, conceding softly, _"My name is Celeste, Miss Valentine, and you are currently in a wonderful place called Heaven."  
  
_"H-_Heaven?,"_ Faye reiterated, blinking in absolute amazement. "You mean I'm......_dead?"  
  
_Celeste's smile only deepened. _"Well fortunately for you, it is not yet your time to go. You see, you have been saved by a remarkable young man who saw to it that you get another chance to live by giving up his own place here in the Heavenly Kingdom."  
  
_"And...._who is this man?," _Faye questioned softly, almost afraid to know the true answer.  
  
Giving her a rather pained look, Celeste replied empathetically, _"Spike Spiegel, sweetheart.....he's in Hell now because he loved you so much that he was completely willing to risk **everything** just to see you alive and well."  
  
"WHAT?!,"_ Faye shrieked, by now close to tears. _"If he gave up his place in Heaven for **me**, why isn't his heart pure and good?! Isn't there some **other** way for a sweet, selfless man that clearly believes in helping those that are less fortunate and need his help?!!"  
  
_Celeste shook her head. _"No, Miss Valentine, I'm afraid not."  
  
"**Bull shit**," _Faye cursed softly under her breath, thus causing the young angel to give her a dirty look full of distaste. "I mean, isn't there _something_ that you can do, Celeste?! _Can't you PLEASE pull a few strings?!!"  
  
_Celeste was about to contradict the irascible vixen, but paused, her brow scrunching up slightly in thought as she acknowledged, _"Maybe I **can** convince God to do something for Spike......He **did**, after all, take his condemnation away, so perhaps He would be completely willing to make Spike an angel again!"  
  
_Clasping her hands over her heart with sheer anxiety, Faye questioned rather meekly, "D-do you think that it will work?"  
  
Celeste shrugged her slim, silk-endowed shoulders, replying truthfully, _"Only time will tell."  
_**************************************************************************************************************************  
**(Clay Aiken's "The Way" plays)** Faye sat miserably in her apartment, wringing her hands about within her small lap as she gazed wistfully out of her broad bay window and sighed.  
  
_"Oh, Spike,"_ she breathed, _"where **are** you? Are you alright? Oh, if I caused you to stay in Hell I'll NEVER forgive myself!!!"  
  
"Thanks....that's very thoughtful of you,"_ a deep, rich voice teased playfully from behind, thus causing her to gasp and whirl around in an instant.  
  
_"Spike!,"_ she exclaimed, her immense joy vastly outweighing her tremendous surprise as she threw her arms about her beloved guardian angel's neck in utter adoration and held him close. _"Oh, Spike....I thought I'd **never** see you again! Even just **one** moment without you is absolutely **unbearable**!"  
  
_Spike chuckled. _"Gee, thanks...._guess this means that you'll be pretty glad to know that Heaven's allowed me to be a mortal again, _huh?_ I-I mean, they decided that my whole "Romeo and Juliet-like death" wasn't very fitting and that it wasn't truly my time, _after _all, so....well.....here I am....._just like old times."  
  
_Faye gasped, her breath catching in her throat as she reached out a shaky hand in order to touch his cheek, her heart pounding wildly within her bosom like a boxing glove as she realized that, as she stroked his soft, smooth face, he really, truly _was_ a mortal again, and that he could actually be with her for as long as she lived.  
  
_"I won't let you get away from me **ever** again,"_ Spike promised breathlessly into her ear as he pulled her close for a warm, and heartfelt embrace. _"Your death made me realize how much I care about you.............how much I **love** you."  
  
_Warm, prismatic tears welled up within Faye's eyes as he brought his satin lips to her cheek and held her close, her voice cracking slightly with emotion as she returned fervently, _"I love you, too, Spike.....there isn't a **single** man out there I that I could name whom I've felt more for."  
_   
_"Sssh....**stop crying**,"_ Spike urged, cupping her radiant face within his hands as he lovingly thumbed away at her tears and stroked her cheek in adoration.   
  
Faye couldn't help but smile due to his actions and kind words, thus causing Spike to smile, himself, and continue, _"Yeah....**just like that**. You look **so** beautiful when you smile, so please.......**never stop**."  
_   
At that very moment, Faye honestly didn't think that she _could _stop; a deep sigh escaping her lips as Spike firmly pressed the softness of his mouth against her own, his hands lightly ghosting their way along her thighs until he seized her by the waist and needily pressed himself to her with a voracious longing.  
  
_"I **need** you,"_ he moaned into her ear, thus causing her to shudder with want. _"I need you now more than you'll **ever** know."  
  
_Standing there before him and feeling completely vulnerable, Faye closed her eyes an choked on an impassioned moan as Spike ran the warmth of his tongue along the pale, silky flesh of her neck, tremulous shivers of need and desire rolling down along her spine as he began to gently nip at where her pulse was fluttering madly and dot hot, passionate kisses along her jawline within a sudden burst of lustful famine.  
  
_"My **God**,"_ Faye breathed, excessive heat burning throughout her body as she raked her long, implacable red finger nails down along Spike's back, an eager hiss escaping her full, rosy lips as she felt his hands move to her small yellow crop top and hover over the single silver button with desire.  
  
Moaning softly the moment that he unfastened her clothing, Faye buried her face deep into the crook of his neck as her breasts spilled out and onto Spike's fully clothed chest, a low growl eliciting forth from his lips as he felt her begin to rock her hips against his own with the sole hope of spurring him onward.  
  
_"Faye,"_ Spike gasped, closing his eyes as she began to undo each small button of his yellow-collared shirt and kiss along each newly-exposed muscle, their hearts hammering wildly within their chests as they groped at one another and held on for dear life, their newly-developed surge of passion continuing to crash within them and rage out of control like an untamed conflagration.  
  
_"Spike,"_ Faye purred seductively in response, her tongue darting into his ear and along the rim as he began to tentatively push her bright yellow shorts and silky black panties down over her hips and to her ankles, a sharp cry escaping his lips as she suddenly seized him between the legs and entertwined the fingers of her free hand within his moss-green locks and ran her tongue along the softness of his lips in a teaseful manner.  
  
Opening his mouth in a hungry acceptance, Spike lightly nipped at her tongue as he gradually shrugged his way out of his blue suit jacket and yellow-collared shirt, using his full body weight to shove her roughly up against the wall as he moaned deeply the moment that she unfastened the button to his pants and slid them and his boxers down over his hips in an agonizingly slow manner.  
  
_"Faye,"_ Spike groaned again, biting down viciously upon her small, slender shoulder with the hopes of quieting his own cries of passion as she gently stroked the sensitive flesh above his nether regions, a soft cry escaping her lips the moment that he lifted her up into his arms and irresolutely placed her down onto his bed and, without warning, gently slid his finger into her wet entrance.  
  
Letting out a terrible cry, Faye felt her hips begin to lift up off of the mattress due to the acute pain as Spike further pressed into her, his head bending slightly downward as he captured one of her breasts within the hot cavern of his mouth and began to suckle, her toes curling inward as she held him close to her bosom and squeezed her eyes shut, his name leaving her lips in an impassioned tone as she pulled at his unruly hair and arched her back in ecstasy in order to get even closer to the man that she loved.  
  
Slowly removing his finger from her being, Spike gently nipped at Faye's bottom lip and began to knead her breasts with his strong hands, their breath deserting their lips in short, heated pants as he pushed away all sense of reason and suddenly thrusted himself deep within her.  
  
Faye choked on a moan, her head rolling back onto her pillow as Spike began to ride her harder and faster, both grasping at one another as everything seemed to rush by in a brilliant blur of incredible sensation.  
  
Suddenly growing very rigid, Spike moaned into his lover's ear as he emptied himself out into her and held her close against his broad chest, an aura of lustful bliss blanketing them with the realization of their savage lovemaking as they continued to hold one another and listen to the intense beating of their hearts.  
  
_"I love you,"_ Spike breathed, bestowing his lover with a warm and gentle kiss as he gently pushed her sweat-pasted violet locks out of her incredible jade irises in longing. _"I always have and I always will."  
  
_Faye just merely smiled as a silent answer, stroking his hair in utter adoration as she realized that, at long last, she had _finally_ gotten him to love her.  
  
_"We're completely happy now and I couldn't love anyone more,"_ she conceived inwardly, sighing deeply as she continued to stroke Spike's unruly hair and cast her glistening gaze heavenward. _"I can finally say that, at long last, I really, truly **do** own my angel's heart."  
  
  
  
****_A/N: Welp....that's it! ::cries softly cuz it sucked so bad:: I'm sorry about that, really I am, cuz I guess that since I've written SxF fics SO much I'm just losing my touch, so sorry. -_-' I am, though, retiring, I believe, lol, cuz I'm just going to finish up "Through His Eyes" & I'm gonna write a new SxF called "The Affair", lol, so that should be a saucy one. ^^ Keep an eye out for it, cuz I SHOULD have ch 1 posted up 2morrow! Oh, & I used Clay Aiken's music for this fic cuz he sings the most ROMANTIC songs!!! I love his CD "Measure of a Man"! ^^ lol Welp, feel free 2 email/IM me ANY time! Please R&R...c'mon, it's the LAST chappie, ppl! REVIEW!!!!!! =P lol Luv ya bunches! ^,~  
3 Kendra Luehr =^-^=_  
  
_


End file.
